


How Could You

by TheLastCure



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, so much drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCure/pseuds/TheLastCure
Summary: When you fall for Lucio, Asra lets slip about what happened 3 years ago.





	How Could You

You slowly walk back into the magic shop, you never thought you would be so nervous to come back home. Though the home wasn’t what worried you, it was who you knew would be waiting. You saw Asra sitting at the table, sipping what at first you thought was tea until the scent of alcohol hit you, that wasn’t a good sign. Last you had seen him was when he caught you holding Lucio, promising to find a way to help him fix things, that you wouldn’t leave him. Needless to say he hadn’t taken it well but the ever calm composure had won out with the others around. Here in private…

                “How could you?” He asked weakly not looking up from his cup. You froze not saying anything so he repeated louder, “How could you!” He stood up out of the chair finally looking at you, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “Do you have any idea what he caused? What it took to get you back? Then you run to him, why did it have to be him…” He trailed off sinking back into the chair, tears having long broken free.

                At first you feel guilt contort you stomach until something he said sticks out to you, “What did you do?” Asra turns his head away from you pressing his lips together. You step closer, “Asra. What. Did. You. Do.” You punctuated every word filling vile rise in your throat as pieced clicked into place.

                “By the time I got your letter…” Asra said still looking away, “you were already gone. All that was left was your ashes on the shore of Lazaret.” He turns to you trying desperately to keep what little composure he has left, “I couldn’t just leave it that way… I love you…”

                You take a deep, shaky breathe and walk past him to the bedroom grabbing what you had come for. “I’m heading back to the palace; keep the shop for all I care. I probably willed it to you anyway.” You felt a hand grab your wrist as you tried to leave, you look to see Asra trying desperately to choke back sobs, “Asra I can’t right now, after all the warnings and all the talk about not messing with the Arcana… Then to hide it from me for so long?”

                “I didn’t want to hide it from you,” his voice sounded desperate and his grip on your wrist tightened even more. “I tried to tell you…”

                “Enough Asra!” The shout caused him to drop your wrist that you pulled close to yourself, “I can’t trust you right now, I’m sorry” With that you hurried out the door running full speed in a random direction. You could find your way to the palace later, right now you needed some time alone.


End file.
